


last stand

by sadisthetic



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisthetic/pseuds/sadisthetic
Summary: Ryuji is a dumb, self-sacrificing asshole.





	last stand

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly thought about zombie apocalypse au at 12:30am. had this line of thought with myself:
> 
> "me @ me: stop thinking about ryuji dying  
> me @ me: oh but he would ABSOLUTELY sacrifice himself to the zombies to save akira  
> me @ me: STOP IT. STOP IT."
> 
> and here i am, almost 600 words later, posting this over 4 hours later

Ryuji slams the double door shut behind him, jamming the severely bent pipe though the handles of the door so his friends can't follow him on his suicide mission. He laughs out a breath. Guess this useless hunk of steel found its final purpose after all. He turns on his heel after a deep breath he barely has time to afford with the impending drove. A slam reverberates through the metal behind him. He nearly jumps, and he hears the enraged screams of his name barely muffled through the barrier between them.

 

Ann's shrieking sticks out to him the most. "Ryuji, you fucking asshole! You dumbass!!! Motherfucker, open this damn door! You idiot!!! Don't fucking do this! You don't have to do this!!!" Her voice starts breaking after another flurry of curses and insults. Geez... you would think that she would let up on the verbal abuse for a man at Death's doors. But... then again... he is walking up to them on his own volition, so he guesses he can't blame her. He bitterly smirks at that last thought as he hears Ann's last plea, broken by sobs. "Please... Don't go... Akira wouldn't want this..."

 

Akira...

 

Akira's voice is missing from the cacophony of cries and pounding, but that's because he's currently unconscious with a bleeding head on the other side, hanging limply from Yusuke's and Makoto's shoulders where Ryuji had dumped him the moment he made his death wish. 

 

He wishes he could hear Akira's voice one last time.

 

But he can't. 

 

But it's alright. It's alright. He's doing this so that Akira can be alive to use his voice after they get through this. Even if he can't be there to hear it... It's alright... He's made peace with this. He's gonna make sure that they are all going to be _alive_.

 

The zombies come, and he casts himself into the horde, a splintering bat in hand, dooming himself to buy some time, _any_  amount of time, for the others to escape.

 

"Just go!!!" Ryuji screams while smashing in a decaying skull, bloody fingernails inches away from grazing his cheek. 

 

He's sick already. He never got used to the awful gore, the feeling of flesh giving way, the audible cracks and snaps of bone, the blood splattering onto his face. He swings his bat haphazardly to keep the mass at bay, trying to keep them from getting too close and swarming over him. He's trying to stay alive as long as he can, not out of self-preservation, no, but out of sheer self-sacrifice. The longer he's alive, the longer his body lasts as a meat shield between the zombies and the team, the more time he can buy for them, the more of a chance the others have to escape, to _live_. 

 

He's gonna make this battered body last as long as it possibly effin' can. There's no way he's gonna make it out of this alive. There's too many of them. But that's not gonna stop him from taking out as many as he can. Leave the others with less zombies to worry about. Maybe he can finally be useful for once. He's grinning wildly, adrenaline laced with fear coursing through his veins. He knows his screaming is basically pointless, but it helps to hype himself up, so he lets his vocal chords go raw. 

 

 

 

He gets tired. 

 

A zombie grabs him and sinks its teeth into his shoulder.

 

He screams.

 

There are cold hands crawling all over him now. And more teeth. 

 

He doesn't hear any more screaming behind the door. 

  
  
  
  


 

Good. 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually cant handle major character death well. especially if its my fav. ironic o|-(
> 
> also i dont write at all so this is my first finished work despite how short it is. i hope its aight


End file.
